We have enrolled only one patient to date, a 45 year-old woman with refractory mantle cell lymphoma involving the bowel, mesenteric, iliofemoral, and popliteal lymph nodes. A larger femoral lymph node was injected twice without complications, but the patient's disease progressed so she was terminated from the study. Three additional candidates were screened (one with lymphoma, two with breast cancer), but were excluded for being HLA-B7 positive.